


hunted

by hjmoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Slow Burn, i suck at summaries, sorry - Freeform, why is junmyeon's name spelled like that, will be adding tags as this progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjmoon/pseuds/hjmoon
Summary: There are only two ways to escape the Regime: die, or disappear.[ON HIATUS]





	hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Short prologue-ish chapter to begin! I honestly don't have much of an idea for this story at the moment. The inspiration kind of just hit me out of nowhere, and I had to write it down as soon as possible. This will take a long time to write, but I'll update as soon as I have new content!

He was running. That was his only thought. Run, run, run. One foot after the other. Left, right, left, right. His legs hurt. There were cuts and scrapes on his ankles. He was exhausted, starving, and unbelievably dehydrated. But he wouldn’t stop. Stopping meant certain death. At least if he kept going, he wouldn’t be blasted into oblivion. They were after him, he knew, and they wouldn’t give up the chase.

He reached a clearing. In the center there stood a lone tree stump. He should’ve thought nothing of it. The stump was hollow, and it drew him closer. Behind him he heard the whirring of machines, but estimated that they were one hundred meters from his location. The air around the stump felt cold, and the grass around it was dead. He looked down into the hole of the stump, expecting the see wood fibers sticking up at him. But he saw nothing, a black abyss. His skin began to crawl and goosebumps spread up his arms.

Behind him, the mechanical whirring suddenly became clear, the horrible beings burst through the trees. They were amorphous lumps of twisted metal and exposed wiring, with blinding blue “eyes” and gripping mechanisms on the front of their bodies. He counted three in total. He couldn’t let them near him. He took a step back, his foot entering the perimeter of dead grass around the stump. The beasts were coming closer. He turned around to run, but his foot caught on something. An upturned root. He tripped, falling straight toward the stump. But he did not hit the wood. In fact, he didn’t hit anything at all. He just kept falling. He could see nothing but darkness.

He remembers, right before his memory blanks, looking back before he tripped. He remembers a figure standing in the trees at the edge of the clearing, holding what appeared to be pure light.


End file.
